villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robyn Hill
Robyn Hill is an anti-villain/anti-hero from the American animated webseries RWBY. She is a Huntress and leader of the Happy Huntresses who uses seeks to use vigilantism to protect and provide for her home city of Mantle, opposing other figures like General James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee in her campaign. She is voiced by Christina Vee, who also voiced Nightmare Ladybug and Sentimonster Ladybug in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Rei Hōōmaru in the English dubbed version of Kill la Kill, and Risky Boots in the Shantae series. Biography Past Robyn became a Huntress after graduating from Atlas Academy, and went on to found the Happy Huntresses (whether they were a team in training or not is unknown). She became a well-respected and liked member of society, often using her traits to seek vigilante justice for Mantle citizens, including stealing from the wealthy to give to the impoverished. Her popularity as a charismatic leader and advocate for justice led her to run for a seat in the Atlas council, publicly voicing her opposition to her opponent Jacques Schnee as well as General Ironwood, who, after the Fall of Beacon, tried to maintain order through use of an embargo. Volume 7 Robyn's popularity and public opposition to Ironwood and Schnee is noted by Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows, who begin systematically killing Robyn's supporters in order to incriminate Ironwood. Ironwood's plan is to use Atlas resources to build a communications tower on the floating Amity Arena, away from the Grimm, to reestablish communications around Remnant. However, because of Tyrain and Watts, Ironwood does not know who he can trust and keeps the construction a secret from the people, only haring the information with his closest supporters. However, this creates tension when Robyn believes that the materials should be going to the people. She stops a shipment and demands to know what Ironwood is working on, but Clover Ebi informs her that the information is confidential. Robyn tries to have her Happy Huntresses attack the shipment, but Penny Polendina advises them against it, pleading for Robyn to stand down so that she will not have to use force. Robyn steps down, though she demands that her Huntresses find out what Ironwood is up to. On the day of the council election, Jacques and Robyn are very close in the polls, but most expect Robyn to win. Robyn and her Huntresses attend a victory celebration, but it is sabotaged by Tyrian and Watts, who murder several of Robyn's supporters and frame Penny for the massacre. Although Ruby Rose and Marrow Amin assure her that they were not responsible, Robyn grows angry and desires vengeance. With Watts' hack, Schnee won the election. An enraged Robyn, in retaliation against Ironwood (whom she still blamed for the massacre as well as Mantle's state), began a more violent form of vigilantism, where she and her Huntresses attacked Atlas shipments and convoys, incapacitated the workers and guards, and stole the materials. Despite knowing that Robyn's intentions were good, Ironwood requested she be taken into custody so they could negotiate. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna are sent to ambush and capture Robyn, but decide instead to go against Ironwood and tell her about the Amity project. When Robyn sees the two, she attacks them, but they manage to subdue her and tell her about Amity. She uses her Semblance to determine that they are telling the truth. However, with Atlas military on their way, and Yang and Blake still keeping the secret of Salem's existence, Robyn refuses to stop her vigilantism until she is told everything, escaping into the night. Jacques proceeds to invite the council, Ironwood, and Robyn over to his manor to discuss their course of action, and to interrogate Ironwood as to his secrets. Robyn is especially hostile towards everyone, but offers to use her Semblance in Ironwood's interrogation. However, due to some snooping by Jacques' wife Willow and his daughter Weiss, they discover that Jacques allowed Watts to rig the election, and that now Watts has hacked into Mantle's network and is shutting down heat and security. Ironwood decides to tell Robyn and the council about Salem and the Amity Project. As Mantle is attacked by Grimm, Robyn and Ironwood come together to inform the city of Salem's existence and he Amity Project, with Robyn using her Semblance to show everyone that Ironwood is telling the truth. Ironwood then goes to fight Watts, and Robyn teams up with Qrow and Clover to defeat Tyrian. They do battle with Tyrian and defeat him, but Ironwood learns that Team RWBY lied to him about telling Robyn about Amity. He also learns that Cinder Fall was there as well, and Salem herself was on the way. Infuriated by RWBY's lack of loyalty, he decides that he needs to establish the communications tower on Atlas by declaring martial law and raising Atlas into the sky. RWBY opposes this, but Ironwood sees no other choice but to arrest them. Ruby manages to send a message to JNR, Qrow, and Robyn that Ironwood is declaring martial law, and Robyn and Qrow find that they are now pitted against Clover, who must follow orders. Clover tries to negotiate a peaceful arrest for Qrow, asking Robyn to stand down because she is not wanted by the General. However, Robyn hears the news of Ironwood declaring martial law and flies into a rage and attacks Clover, despite him pleading for her to stop. Tyrian gets loose and sabotages their airship, crashing it. Robyn is knocked out as Qrow, Tyrian, and Clover do battle against each other, and Tyrian manages to murder Clover with Qrow's weapon, then runs off, incriminating Qrow of Clover's murder. When the authorities arrive, Qrow and Robyn are arrested, with Robyn consoling the saddened Qrow. Personality Robyn is mainly looking out for the protection and safety of her city. Her goals are noble, but she sees any who act against her city to be villainous, even if the acts are for the safety of the entire world. While Ironwood tries to help the world rebuild, she sees his efforts as simply a burden to her people and actively tries to hinder them. Because of this, she is friendly and charming to her supporters, but cold, serious, and even vengeful towards those she opposes or does not understand. In times of conflict, she can become wrathful, angry, and bitter to the point of mocking them or intentionally trying to harm them. She is especially prone to wrath and and violence, and will usually be the first one to want to draw blood even when others are trying to negotiate or calm her down. Gallery V7op 00042.png V7 05 00076.png|Robyn defiantly blocking Ironwood's shipment to Amity. V7 05 00081.png V7 05 00095.png V7 06 00063.png|Robyn giving a speech at her rally. V7 06 00057.png V7 06 00069.png V7 06 00068.png V7 06 00124.png|Robyn shoving Ruby aside to help her teammate Fiona. V7 06 00127.png|Robyn's breakdown. V7 08 00040.png V7 09 00057.png V7 09 00076.png|Robyn after learning the truth about Salem. V7 10 00030.png|Robyn allying with Ironwood. V7 10 00090.png|Robyn, Qrow, and Clover facing off against Tyrian Callows. Trivia *Robyn Hill alludes to the famous outlaw from English folklore. See also *Robyn Hill at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Thief Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Imprisoned